


I'm Fine

by listenstomusic



Series: Overwatch High School AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Im sorry I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence and just got really sad, M/M, Making myself hurt because I love these two so much, Woke up the next morning and this had been created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenstomusic/pseuds/listenstomusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: http://yazzdonut.tumblr.com/post/146002826301</p><p>Jamie grew up his junior year. It was when life suddenly came crashing down around him, and everything was just going so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

Jamie grew up his junior year. It was when life suddenly came crashing down around him, and everything was just going so wrong. Mako remembered it clearly. It had been a week. A week of missed classes, cellphone silence, and nobody’s home. He knew their fight had been big, but he hadn’t expected it to take quite the toll that it had. Things got rough every once in a while; but that was life. They had their ups and downs, the breakup after a big fight before the ‘I’m sorry’ text in the middle of the night. The fact that Jamison hadn’t been to school all week left his heart racing in his chest.

Mako didn’t expect the call in the middle of the night. He was still half asleep, his nose ring nearly sideways when he picked up the phone.

“Mako-”

“Jamie?” The older of the two yawned. He threw his blanket off his legs, his t-shirt big and baggy as he leaned over to put his elbows on his legs. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but I want to see you. I miss you.” The little rat sounded off. He sounded scared, upset, and afraid. It made Mako’s shoulders tense and his heart pound in his throat.

“I’m coming over then, I miss you too.”

“I’m not at home. I’m in the hospital. It’s past visiting hours though, so you’ll have to come by in the morning-” Jamie started, but was cut off by the sounds of his ex-lover grunting as he threw his sweatshirt on. He pulled on jeans, leaving his little piggy boxers covered in the black denim.

“Let’s see if they can stop me. I’ll be there in a little bit.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jamie.” Mako said with a soft smile. He figured they were back together, based on the call in the middle of the night. He stuffed his phone and his keys in his pocket, tugging on his shoes and leaving them unlaced as he went clomping down the stairs. He left the back door open, trudging to the garage to grab his bike. The hospital was on the other side of the town: But traffic wouldn’t be that bad, considering it was three AM. That meant he could blow past red lights and now have to worry about getting hit.

By the time he reached the hospital, his legs were tired and he had worked up a bit of a sweat. He locked up his bike outside, before stepping into the hospital and stepping up to the pretty young lady behind the counter.

“Hi-I need to visit someone. Is uh, Jamison Fawkes in here?” it felt weird, saying his actual name. He had always just called him ‘Jamie’, unless they were fighting. Then it was ‘Jamison’ with a sneer.

“Visiting hours are over–and isn’t it past curfew?” The pretty blonde asked.

“I really need to see him. It’s important.” Mako frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets. He had left his mask at home, making him feel weak and vulnerable. “Please, I’ll give you money. I’ve got twenty bucks, I just need to see him.” Mako begged, his voice laced with just how desperate he was. The woman behind the desk let out a little sigh, the fluorescent lighting making her seem more tired than she actually was. Looking the kid over, it was clear to see that he was worried. He was dressed sloppily, t-shirt sticking out in back from where his sweatshirt had ridden up his body. His jeans were cuffed at the bottom–though it didn’t look intentional. His nose ring was still crooked, and bags sat firmly under his eyes from a lack of sleep. She turned to her little computer, typing in the name to get a room number with a little sigh.

“Third floor, room twenty.”

“Thanks.” Mako was moving before she had even finished her sentence. He walked to the elevator, jabbing the button with his thumb. He pulled out his phone, finding he had a text from Jamie.

‘Don’t come. I’m okay. I don’t want to see you anymore.’

Mako frowned, his brow furrowing. It wasn’t like his little Junkrat to change his mind so suddenly. He just closed his phone, throwing it back into his sweatshirt as the elevator doors opened.

When he reached the third floor it took a moment before he was able to figure out where room twenty was. He was in a recovery wing, which meant Jamie wasn’t dying–actively anyway. He skipped over knocking on the door, his hand hesitating over the doorknob for a moment. He opened the door slowly, poking his head in just enough to get a glance of the dark room inside. It was a solo room, with one bed and a shit ton of monitors surrounding it. There were no presents, which meant he likely hadn’t told anyone what happened. Mako’s eyes finally adjusted enough to the room to make out that the blankets had been thrown back, IV’s ripped away violently–and the door was closing on him.

He grunted in pain as his skull got crushed between the doorway and the door itself, his hands already pushing against the elbow that was jamming itself against the door.

“No! Mako go away!” It was Jamie, his voice high pitched as he shouted. “I don’t want you to see me yet!”

“Jamie-Jamie what happened?” Mako pushed, sending the younger man wheeling back and crashing into the wall. Mako stepped in, eyes scanning the wall quickly for the light switch. He flicked it on, immediately looking at his pale lover–who was leaning back against the wall. Even with the baggy sweatshirt Jamison was wearing (one of his sweatshirts, Mako noted) it was easy to see what was wrong.

The right arm was baggier than normal, hanging deflated on the thin man’s body. Mako hesitated, noticing the look Jamison was giving him. Hurt, anger, despair–and longing. Mako didn’t hesitate, closing the distance between them with his hands immediately moving to his lover’s body.

“Mako stop-” The older man stopped, his hands dropping from Jamison’s shoulders. He looked at him silently, his pierced eyebrows curved in worry.

“Are you okay?” Was the first thing Mako asked, his heart racing in his chest. What kind of stupid thing had he done in the one week they had broken up?

“I’m fine.” Jamison murmured, looking away. “Just blew off my damn arm is all.”

“What happened?” Mako asked, but he found himself already able to answer it. Bombs. Jamison was an avid reader of ‘The Anarchist Cookbook’–to the extent he had it downloaded on his phone. “What went wrong?”

“I think it was too much ammonia. Made it a bit bigger than I wanted.” Jamison answered sadly. Mako reached forward, but hesitated. Jamie just nodded sadly, giving him silent permission.

Mako’s fingers reached down, grabbing the hem of the sweatshirt to start lifting it up. Jamison was only wearing boxers underneath, but that didn’t matter much to Mako at all (my boxers, he noted quietly). He lifted, until the sweatshirt was tugging gently at Jamison’s head as it passed over. It was a stump, a bandaged stump and nothing more. His arm stopped just above the elbow, leaving him without a forearm or hand. Mako’s let the sweatshirt drop to the floor at their feet, feeling his heart sinking alongside it.

Mako placed a hand on Jamison’s cheek, the other wrapping around him to pull him in close.

“Jamie…” Mako breathed, his hands shaking on the younger man’s lithe frame. Jamie was pale–paler than usual. Like he was still weak, recovering from his injury. A soft breath escaped the younger man’s body, his gaze shifting to the side so he wouldn’t have to face the concerned eyes that looked down at him with pity in them. “Baby…” the one remaining hand reached up, cupping Mako’s cheek gently in return.

“I’m fine.” Jamison sighed, his eyes shutting for a moment. “I’m sorry for fighting with you.”

That took Mako by surprise, making him pull Jamison in for a tight hug. He didn’t let go, leaning down to put his head on his shorter lover’s shoulder. He let out a soft laugh, shaking his head before speaking. “I’ve been so worried… Why didn’t you call me sooner?”

“I didn’t want you to see.”

“It’s been a week Jamie-”

“I was scared, okay?!” Jamison snapped, trying to pull back. Mako held him close, fingers curling into the skin on the smaller man’s back.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Mako breathed out quickly, hands shaking as he held on for dear life. Jamison slowly let his shoulders drop, his remaining arm shifting underneath Mako’s in order to wrap around the big lug he called a boyfriend. They remained that way for a solid five minutes, before Mako let out a soft yawn in Jamison’s ear. “Sorry.” he repeated.

“Come on. Let’s sleep.” Jamie murmured, stepping back on his two feet. The rest of his damage wasn’t nearly as bad as his arm. A few burns, but those would fade with time. He led the way to the bed, leading Mako along by tangling his fingers with the larger ones that belonged to his boyfriend.

Jamie had really grown up junior year, his whole life getting blasted apart in front of him. It was only when Mako was laying down in the hospital bed, his lover in his arm curled up against him that he realized that his little Junkrat would never be the same again. He’d have to relearn how to write, how to shower, how to brush his teeth in the morning. How to hold onto the back of Mako’s sweatshirt when they rode on his bike. How to tie his shoes in the morning. Mako leaned over, placing a gentle kiss to the already sleeping man’s forehead.

“I’m never leaving you again…” Mako murmured, closing his eyes as he was met with a mumbled mess of a response. His heart fluttered, a gentle smile on his lips as he felt himself getting pulled into the unfinished night of sleep he had started earlier.


End file.
